Prelude to My Immortal
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: This is the prequel to My Immortal, basically explains the event that leads to My Immortal. Very sad, if you don't like main character deaths then don't read this.


Heylo everybody, as you know I've changed my name, so yeah, this is my first new story under my new name. This is just basically a prequel to My Immortal, like how Kagome dies and all that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters in this story.

**Prelude to My Immortal**

**By A7Xkicksanus**

She stood next to him, she was nervous as hell. It had been a crazy relationship, but now it was final, she was going to be Mrs. Tashio.

"I, Inuyasha Tashio take you Kagome Higurashi to be my wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Said Inuyasha to Kagome sliding his ring onto her finger

"I Kagome Higurashi take you Inuyasha Tashio to be my husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." She repeated to Inuyasha sliding her ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Said the priest closing the bible in his hand.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha and he kissed her back while in the background there was a sea of applause. Inuyasha and Kagome parted as they began to walk down the isle hand in hand as husband and wife.

When they reached to door to the church Kagome threw her bouquet over her head. Sango caught it; she looked over at her current boyfriend Miroku, and they both began to blush. Kagome laughed when she turned around and saw that Sango had caught the bouquet.

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the church and drove off to start their new life together.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Inuyasha sat at his desk paying the bills for their apartment online when Kagome came in through the office door with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm pregnant." She said

"Oh my god, are you seriously pregnant?" he asked

She nodded.

"How far along are you?" he asked excitingly

"Almost two weeks." She replied

"Kagome I'm so happy." He said pulling her into a passionate embrace

"Hey, how about on Friday we invite Sango and Miroku over and we can go out to dinner and tell them the news." She said

"That sounds like a great idea." Inuyasha said letting Kagome out of his arms

THAT FRIDAY...

It was seven o'clock when they reached the Four Souls Diner. Even though it had the name with Diner in it, it was a nice restaurant to go to for special occasions.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked through the door and were seated.

"So Kagome, what's the big news?" asked Sango when they sat down.

"Well, Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby." Said Kagome entwining her hand in Inuyasha's

"Congratulations Kagome, for the both of you. Well, now that you've told us your news, I have some big news as well. Miroku and I are getting married." She said showing the ring on her right ring finger.

"That's great Sango. When are you planning on getting married?" she asked

"In about ten to twelve months." She replied.

"That's great Sango." Said Kagome hugging her friend

The evening proceeded with small talk and plans about Miroku and Sango's wedding and what names Kagome and Inuyasha should name their child.

Finally at around ten they left the restaurant and headed home. Inuyasha sat in the driver's seat his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand holding Kagome's left hand.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a father." Said Inuyasha with an excited gasp.

"You're going to be the best in the world sweetie." Kagome said leaning over and kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

NINE MONTHS LATER...

Inuyasha was rolled Kagome into the lobby of the hospital; she was breathing heavily and grasping Inuyasha's hand with great force.

"Nurse, please, my wife's in labor." Said Inuyasha to the receptionist.

"How long has it been since her water broke?" she asked taking the wheel chair from Inuyasha and began rolling Kagome down the hall.

"About five minutes ago." He said

"Don't worry sir, your wife is in good hands." Said the nurse rolling Kagome into one of the Emergency Rooms.

Inuyasha sat in the lobby nervously twitching as he kept looking at the clock every few moments. At around two thirty in the morning the doctor exited the room, his gloves and scrubs covered with blood.

Inuyasha bolted from his chair and approached the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio, we were too late, the fetus did not survive and your wife is in a coma." Said the doctor

"What are the possibilities of her coming out of this coma?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has very slim odds, but, if she hasn't pulled out of the coma by seven months from now, well I'm sure I don't have to tell you." Said the doctor

"Yeah, can I at least see my child." He said as tears began to form around his eyes

"Of course, the fetus was a boy, if you wish to have a name for him when he is cremated." Said the doctor

Inuyasha walked into the room with the doctor. The room had the metallic smell of blood in the air and also the smell of morphine. The doctor pulled back the blanket covering the baby.

He had small puppy-dog ears that were silver with black tips and a small nub that was supposed to be a dog tail.

"His name is Shippo." Inuyasha said breaking down into tears.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER...

Inuyasha entered the hospital wearing a suit and walked to Kagome's room where she had been on life support for the past seven months. Inuyasha looked at her body, he lightly touched her cheek as tears began to form around his eyes.

"Mr. Tashio, it's time." He said

"I understand." Said Inuyasha

He watched as the doctor walked over to Kagome's bed and unplugged the life support that she had been on, and her readings when flat line, she was dead now.

Well that's it, the Prelude to My Immortal, I think it's just as good as My Immortal, but that's up to you guys, the reviewers. Let me know how you think, call me a bastard even for killing Kagome. But anyway, yeah, I enjoyed writing this, and will probably write more one-shots soon. So until my next one-shot or chapter, cya.


End file.
